


Getting Intel

by lasairfhiona



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-11
Updated: 2012-11-11
Packaged: 2017-11-18 10:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/559813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny listens to a conversation between Steve and Doris.<br/>Steve/Catherine, but can also be read as Steve/Catherine/Danny if that's your pleasure</p><p>mission_insane<br/>table: cliche`<br/>prompt: eaverdropping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Intel

Catherine pulled at Danny's arm, pulling him away from the door, "What are you doing?"

"What's it look like? Eavesdropping," Danny whispered annoyed. 

"You know Steve's going to kill you if he finds out."

"Yeah... and who is going to have to deal with the fall out of their argument. You and me. We might as well know what we're dealing with when he goes all 'Mr. Stoic' on us."

"You're right," she sighed. "I may agree with you but I don't have to like the method."

"Shh..." Danny said listening for a minute before pushing Catherine, "Go. Go. Go." He may be eavesdropping on Steve and his mom, but he didn't want to get caught doing it.


End file.
